


People of travel

by BlankPseudo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9045941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankPseudo/pseuds/BlankPseudo
Summary: mate I'm hammered enough to fuck a manly lady yet not drunk enough to redeem my sins i'm guessin'...fuck meh life. so who willin' to "party under the sheets" ey ye o'l dogs?





	

its been a while since i left home. i sit staring at the ceiling drunk again... Wondering what could've been i guess...  
"HAHAHA"  
"ANOTHER SHOT" I holler  
"I think tats enough"some lass thinks she can stop my guilty pleasure...  
"HOW COME"  
"yer starting to..."

i felt liquid on my cheek and under my nose..."well shit"i tasted it, it was salty...

"ye should stop before things get.."

"What it be ye dumb wench" i holler in a drunk fury...I throw my glass at the ground and wobbled my drunk ass toward the pretty young lass...

"ya know ye have a mighty handsome face lady"

i cup her chin with my index finger and thumb and whisper in her ear"hey wanna party under the sheets lass" i kiss the side of her her ear hoping shed go along with it, instead.

i felt my face hit the side of the table and hear."OI WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT YE SCOUNDREL!?!?""ARE YA FUCKING INSANE!?"I had a huge headache and it sounded as if she had asked me if i had a nice day which i replied..."YES UNTIL I MET YE..."

i felt the ground hit my chin before everything went black."damn mate you turn insane or some'n" i laugh in my head because i know that voice my old ship mate Tota."no I'm still damned sane but that that gal i might be in..."and again my face hit the table and then hit the ground, this time i was out.The next few days were a bunch jumbled memories of me waking up and passin' back out before finally i stayed up for good. I was in a completely stone room... my back ached and i looked down and realized why, was sleeping on a wooden bed without any neck comfort god dammit. Fuck my life i swear ye never knows when being drunk is gonna bite you in the arse. Thats when he walked in, this odd looking fellow male or female is hard to say when looking at herm i guess so i ask the question on my mind.

"wanna party under the bed sheets." i asked with a toothy grin. Which he replied with. "bedding boys now i see." which was quickly followed up with a foot to the top of the head, and chin heading straight to the ground which felt familiar... with my jaw aching and massive headache i asked "by any chance young man are you..." i was interrupted by herm? stating "The name Jack you arse."

**Author's Note:**

> First story (sorry excuse of a story if you ask me) i have ever done please enjoy.


End file.
